


Vocal performance

by murderofporgs



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But Mostly Smut, Dirty Talk, M/M, Post-TLJ, Smut and Angst, jess is so done with these two, the first order was a shitty place to grow up in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderofporgs/pseuds/murderofporgs
Summary: Poe kind of likes to know that he’s doing a good job. He knows how to use his mouth, has had plenty of compliments in the past, and the fact that Finn manages to stay perfectly silent when Poe licks a stripe from the base of his cock to the tip is either a testament to Finn’s self-control, or a sign that Poe is doing something wrong.Finn is used to being quiet in bed, Poe fixes that.





	Vocal performance

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on the next Flammable Materials story, but it's going to be long and full of angst, so I just wanted to write something with my babies being happy and having lots of really god sex.

The first time is too quick and dirty for Poe to take notice of it, although to be honest, at that point he’s not really in a state to take notice of much at all. It’s the first night dirtside after their narrow escape from Crait, they’re in a Resistance-friendly port, and it’s finally beginning to sink in that they are alive and more or less safe.

 

Poe is so tired by then that his eyes are crossing, and when Finn shows up to bully him into the nearest unoccupied bunk, it seems natural for the ‘holy shit we’re not dead’-hug to turn into a ‘holy shit we’re not dead’-kiss, and from there they just sort of roll into bed together with their hands down each other’s pants. Orgasm is like a punch to the face. Poe passes right out, sleeps like a dead man for ten hours, and wakes up to Finn’s wide grin and a tentative blossom of hope in his chest.   

 

* * *

 

The second time, Poe does notice, but doesn’t really reflect on it. They’re in the process of establishing a new base. Scattered fighters are beginning to trickle back in, new recruits show up, eager to stick it to the First Order, and things are stable enough that Poe feels like he can afford to take an evening off now and then. More importantly, Finn has expressed enthusiastic interest in a repeat performance of that first night, and who is Poe to deny him?

 

Now, they actually have the time and privacy and opportunity to get naked together, skin to skin, and it’s a revelation, the contrast of Finn’s dark hues against Poe’s lighter tone a work of art. Poe is kissing his way down the hard plane of Finn’s stomach and that’s when he notices, doesn’t think much of it at the time, just files it away as one of the many things he’s learning about Finn.

 

_ He is very, very quiet in bed. _

 

Thing is, Poe kind of likes to know that he’s doing a good job. He knows how to use his mouth, has had plenty of compliments in the past, and the fact that Finn manages to stay perfectly silent when Poe licks a stripe from the base of his cock to the tip is either a testament to Finn’s self-control, or a sign that Poe is doing something wrong. 

 

When he looks up though, Finn is watching him with hooded eyes, pupils dilated beautifully wide like his eyes are all black, and the encouraging hand that comes to rest against Poe’s neck and the minute little thrusts of his hips into Poe’s mouth tells him that Finn is enjoying this very much indeed, he’s just not making any noise. 

 

Finn gasps exactly once when he comes, his cock twitching and spilling all over Poe’s tongue. Then he holds his breath for several seconds before he relaxes into Poe’s hands, muscles going soft with pleasure.

 

Poe gets distracted then, when Finn wraps a hand around his cock and proceeds to give him the sweetest and most maddeningly exquisite handjob he’s ever had, kissing the breath out of his lungs. When Poe’s getting close, Finn folds his palm over his mouth, muffling his moans. It’s,  _ fuck _ , it’s really hot actually, like being nineteen again, screwing around in the Academy dorms, trying to be quiet so you won’t wake anyone up,  _ yeah _ , Poe can roll with that. He comes all over Finn’s belly, tiny explosions going off on the inside of his eyelids, pressing his face into the warmth of Finn’s hand like it’s the only thing keeping him grounded.

 

Afterwards, Poe is giddy and sated, feeling so good that he just wants to laugh out loud, so he does just that. Finn hisses, “Shhh, shhh,” and shoves Poe’s face into his shoulder, but he’s laughing a little bit too, soundless joyful exhalations of breath, and Poe gets lost in the rhythm of Finn’s heartbeat so close to his ear and doesn’t think more about it.

 

* * *

 

The third time, Poe notices and comes to the conclusion that it’s a Thing, and that it might not necessarily be a good Thing.

 

He’s going down on Finn again, because he can’t seem to get enough of the sensation of Finn’s cock down his throat, and the tense and twitching muscles in Finn’s thighs and stomach is evidence that Finn really likes this even though he can’t seem to say it out loud. There’s the odd hitching breath, sharply cut off, the fingers that curl into Poe’s hair in a hard grip when he goes all the way down,  _ yeah _ , Poe likes that and he’s never been so happy for his lack of a gag reflex.

 

The next time he looks up to get a good view of Finn’s face though, Poe has to pull off and sit back. 

 

Finn has his entire hand crammed into his mouth, biting down on the fleshy part where his thumb meets his wrist, breathing around it in short sharps gasps, like he’s desperate to hold back any sound that might make it out of his mouth. 

 

Poe’s stomach clenches. He did his fair share of sleeping around in those Academy barracks, and the worst that ever came out of it was some ribbing at breakfast the next day. Now, he realizes that in the First Order, the rules might be different. 

 

Finn hasn’t exactly shared a lot on the subject, he only rolled his eyes and said that “yes, of  _ course  _ stormtroopers have sex, we’re not  _ robots _ ,” _ ’ _ in that exasperated tone of voice he gets when people ask him stupid questions about life in the First Order. Then again, Poe had to explain to him that the number of showers you get to take are not allotted according to rank, so he keeps asking the stupid questions, just to be on the safe side.

 

He takes Finn’s hand in both his, presses his lips to… oh fuck, those are _ bite marks _ in his skin, and meets Finn’s look of wide-eyed confusion before he finds his voice. “Finn. Buddy. We don’t have to be silent.”

 

The realization dawning in Finn’s face might be the simultaneously most beautiful and heartbreaking thing Poe has ever witnessed. Then Finn speaks, echoing Poe’s statement like a question.

 

“We don’t have to be silent?”

 

“Yeah, I mean, maybe don’t scream the roof down, ‘cause Pava’s next door and that woman is merciless, I tell you. But it’s okay to make noise, you don’t have to… you don’t have to  _ hurt  _ yourself.”

 

Finn seems to be considering this for a moment and Poe decides to make a point and goes back to sucking his cock, moaning for it a little louder than he usually does, but it feels satisfying nonetheless. Finn has a beautiful dick, thick and hard and filling him up  _ just  _ right, and it deserves all the appreciation it can get.

 

“Poe,” Finn whispers, hand back in his hair, cradling his skull. “Poe, that’s…” He’s still quiet, like he can’t quite believe that he’s allowed to voice his passion out loud, but then Poe swallows him down again, and there’s a faint, almost experimental little whimper and  _ fuck _ , Poe could listen to that all day.

 

He pulls off Finn’s cock again, draws a few breaths to get some oxygen, and says, “Yeah, that’s it, let me hear you.” 

 

Finn’s eyes meet his, dark and full of lust, and he breathes, “Yes. Do that again please.”

 

“Yeah? You want it?” Poe asks, because occasionally he can be a bit of an asshole. 

 

“I want it,” Finn echoes, and the grip of his fingers in Poe’s hair gets just a little tighter, _ fuck yes _ , and Poe goes back down, letting Finn’s cock slide right into his throat, swallowing around his hard length.

 

By the time Poe has Finn right on the edge, his desperate moans are bordering on sobs, and it’s the most erotic thing Poe has ever heard. He wants to stay right here forever with Finn’s length sliding over his tongue, listening to him falling apart. Finn’s hips are stuttering, he’s so close. He pulls out just far enough to let Poe catch a breath and groans, “Poe, I’m gonna… Please, I need to…” and Poe swirls his tongue around the head of Finn’s cock once and then goes down around him again and Finn comes and comes, thrusting into him while making some of the most fantastic noises Poe has ever heard. 

 

Poe comes just a moment later, fucking his own fist, with his face pressed into Finn’s still trembling thigh, listening to the soft moans of Finn slowly coming down from his orgasm. He’ll never get enough of those sounds.  

 

* * *

 

"Oh,  _ fuuuuck _ , yes,” Finn moans. “Just like that, that’s it, right there, fuck Poe, your  _ cock _ .”

 

“Yeah?” Poe asks, more or less on autopilot now. They’ve been at this for what feels like hours, Finn has already come once, and he feels so good, so loose and welcoming where Poe’s fucking into him. 

 

“Yeeeeeah.” It comes out as more of a long, drawn-out breath as a word. “It feels so good, so deep, Poe, I love your cock in me, you’re going to make me come again. Fuck me, give it to me,  _ please _ .”

 

Poe squeezes his eyes shut, presses his forehead against Finn’s shoulder and concentrates on hitting that spot that seems to be driving Finn wild, that brings all those noises out of him. He’s a little bit worried that he might not be able to last - he’s spent most part of the evening taking Finn apart and he can feel his own climax building, just waiting to be let loose. 

 

Finn clenches around him then, grabs Poe’s waist and holds on as he shudders through his second orgasm, sobbing out loud in mindless ecstasy, and Poe grabs onto him, drives into him hard and follows him right over the brink.

 

He comes back to himself wrapped around Finn, face tucked against his throat while Finn runs his hand up and down Poe’s back. “Thank you, that was amazing,” Finn mutters into his temple and Poe can only agree although he seems to be a little lost for words at the moment..

 

Then Jess pounds on their shared wall and shouts, “Dameron, if I have to hear another word about your dick I will murder you both in your sleep!”

 

They both collapse into hopeless laughter, high on endorphins and each other’s bodies and Poe falls asleep with his face pretty much shoved into Finn’s armpit, breathing in all of him.

 

* * *

 

Finn sidles up to Jess at breakfast, drops a pair of earbuds in her lap, and walks off with the most unapologetic shit-eating grin Poe has ever seen. He can’t help feeling a little proud.

 

(Jess ends up switching rooms with Dain Chro, who was born deaf and takes hir aural implants out when zie goes to sleep. It works out pretty well for everyone involved.) 

  
  
  



End file.
